


On the Brink of Insanity

by pcyeosh (sujebi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results.</p><p>Insanity is opening that door and letting Chanyeol take away a piece of his heart over and over again, then hoping Chanyeol had stayed the night as he watches him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Brink of Insanity

Baekhyun lights another cigarette, watching the flame burn the tip before a familiar sensation clouds his mind. He exhales, letting the smoke latches to his sheets, walls, curtains -- _everything_. Letting the smell linger around, so he can once again be reminded of it in the morning. Even if he knows later he will rip off the sheets and curtains, chuck them into the washer, and then spray that half-empty Febreze can all over the room -- on the things _he_ had touched -- until Baekhyun feels dizzy from the abundant artificial scent. 

Even if Baekhyun knows, after that he will lock himself in the shower and lather his body with soap that smells like his own _self_. He will harshly scrub all over his skin -- on the places _he_ had touched -- until Baekhyun feels the sting that comes along with the redness marring his pale body. Baekhyun knows in the morning he will spend way too much time dabbing makeup on his skin, trying to cover the evidences that Chanyeol has been there the night before. 

But right now, _this_ Baekhyun doesn’t care. This Baekhyun just want to bask in that thrill for a little longer before the morning comes.

He lets himself slump on the bed, laying on his back, limbs spreading out to the extra space he had reserved for someone else. His free hand smooths over the sheets. It’s warm, but he knows it won’t stay that way for long. He takes another drag and rolls to his side, wincing a bit at the pain on his lower back. He twists himself into that one position Chanyeol really likes on him, on and off set; him laying on his side, one knee bent with thick thighs squished on top of each other, curvy hips just slightly jutting out his bun. He puffs out another as he recounts how Chanyeol had trailed his hand along his side, planting short kisses on his skin, before settling on his hips and then pounding him hard and rough, making him scream Chanyeol’s name and left him with stinging bruises. He closes his eyes.

The sound of running water stops. Baekhyun looks up in time as Chanyeol strides in, messy hair, jeans hanging low on his hips. He bends down for his clothes, and Baekhyun reaches his cigarette-holding hand out, baring his pale skin for Chanyeol to see. Chanyeol pulls down his shirt and looks at Baekhyun with unmistaken lust, seeing Baekhyun being laid out and just so eager for him. Baekhyun wishes it’s enough to make him stay.

But instead, Chanyeol leans down and takes the cigarette between his lips, like he always does, then makes his way to the door.

The door clicks, and Baekhyun stares at nothing until the cold air lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the premise was "rolling on the bed" i don't know how it came to this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [let me set you free and watch you fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187078) by [pcyeosh (sujebi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/pcyeosh)




End file.
